The Thoroughbreds
by ladybrit
Summary: Another version of events after the episode "The Disciple"
1. Chapter 1

**The Thoroughbreds** 9/2/2012

Chapter 1

Matt turned and left the stagecoach after seeing the Marshal off. He thought it strange that the man should have felt Dodge to be an unfriendly town. To him after all these years it seemed like home. He knew everyone one here mostly by first names, and of course everyone knew him. There were still some folks around who could remember the really wild days of Dodge, on the whole though things were more peaceful now – except of course for that bank robbery a few weeks ago that had robbed him of much of the use in his right arm.

He had been back from his sojourn on the prairie for several days now.

He had realized, while he was gone, how much he missed Kitty when he was not around her. He had thought of retiring from the Marshal's service and going off somewhere, but what could he do? How could he just walk away from this town? He knew he had made it what it was today and he could not just desert it.

Since he had been back he had fallen into the old routine. Walking the length of Front Street several times a day, watching strangers who came into town and keeping an eye out for any face that might be on one of the dozens of wanted posters he received every week. At night he would ride herd on rowdy drifters or sodbusters who had come into town to get drunk at one of Dodge's many saloons, and then make his rounds, checking that all the businesses were locked up tight. After that he would make his way to Kitty's rooms for the sweet nights. Their love making was not as frequent or boisterous as it had been in those early frantic years, now it had become gentle and soft and filled both of them with a special kind of love and tenderness.

"Kitty what would you do if you didn't own this place?" he asked her one night.

"Oh I've thought about it often enough I must admit but I can't come up with a good answer. I think I would like to travel some, see a few of those places I've read about in books."

Matt said nothing. It was a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"How about you Matt – what would you do without that badge."

"I just don't know, I never thought the question would arise I guess."

The discussion faded as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Next morning Matt headed out with Newly. The Deputy had agreed to accompany Matt for some shooting practice. Matt had been doing all kinds of stretching and strengthening exercises with his arm and wanted to see how he could do now.

They had set up some targets. To begin with Matt had been drawing and aiming with his left hand, he had got reasonably good, but Newly could still out draw him and shoot down more targets than he could.

He took off the left-handed gun belt and replaced it with his old one. The soft familiar feel of the old leather sent mixed feelings through him.

They fired at targets for at least an hour. Matt could tell he was not accurate or fast enough with this hand to be serious competition to any gunslinger that came into town.

"It's improving," said Newly, trying to be encouraging. It saddened him to see how the Marshal he had admired for so long had lost most of the skill he had acquired over the years.

They returned together to Dodge. Every day for the next week Matt went out to practice. Sometimes he would spend two or three hours just drawing and shooting at targets till his arm ached. It began to look as if he had reached a point but could not get any further. He would talk with Newly – maybe a lighter gun than the Army colt he had used all these years might help. It would not be as powerful or as accurate, but maybe he could get back some of his speed with it.

As he rode back into town his arm was throbbing. He no longer wore the sling Doc had made for him but he tucked his hand into his shirt, hoping that resting it that way would help.

Dodge was quiet when he passed along Front Street, no drovers came this way now, mostly just locals coming and going about their regular business.

Kitty saw him ride in and made her way towards the jail.

"How about lunch, Cowboy?"

"Sounds good to me."

They sat eating and she couldn't help but notice that he used mostly his left hand.

"Maybe you have been working your arm too hard," she said, "you've been out there practicing every day for over a week."

"I know. I worry about how good I am now. I just can't get back to where I was before all this happened."

She could see how frustrated he was becoming.

"Why don't you go up and see Doc, you know he told you not to overdo it."

"Maybe I will."

Lunch over he returned to the jail to continue looking through more wanted posters and opening mail that had piled up. It was like Kitty had said a few nights ago, what would he do without that badge? He had no other skills. A lawman was all he had been for over 20 years now.

He was sitting outside the jail watching the street, unconsciously rubbing his aching arm. The distant sound of jangling spurs broke into his reverie, and he realized Festus was approaching. The man pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Sure ain't much going on around town today, Mathew."

Matt didn't have to worry about forming a reply. His deputy was skilled at carrying on a lone conversation, for many minutes at a time, with no the help from anyone else.

"Mathew," and then again "Mathew, you're not listening, I asked if that ol' arm was achin' yer?"  
"Er what's that? Oh yes just a little sore today. Nothing much."

Matt's eyes followed Doc as he drove his buggy along Front Street to stop at the livery. Maybe he would go up and see him.

He watched as the elderly doctor walked from the stable to his office. As he started to climb the steps Matt got up from his chair.

"I'll see you later Festus."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doc told him to roll up his sleeve and he examined the arm, twisting and bending it in for several minutes He had Matt push and pull against his own arm. Some times Matt would flinch at some particular movement, but worst of all he could see that Doc's arm was a lot stronger than his own. He looked down at his limb. The big scar, the lack of muscle, he understood then that it was never going to be as it once was.

"Doc, is there anything else you can do?"

"I can advise you to take it easy, you've been out there practicing with that gun everyday for almost two weeks now."

"It's not going to get better is it?"

"Well now, I think I can safely say it will never be as good as it was, and all the practicing in the world is not going to help much. Too much muscle was destroyed. I did what I could to put it back together but…" He stopped and ran his hand over his mustache.

"I understand."

"You can put your sleeve down." He goes over the medicine cabinet.

"Here are a few powders you can take if it gets to hurting bad, there's not much else I can do."

"Thanks for seeing me Doc." The big lawman takes the small envelopes and heads to the door."

That night, after his rounds, he is sitting with Kitty.

"You know what we were talking about the other night, about what to do without the Long Branch, or," he had a hard time with the next words, "the badge."  
She says nothing but looks at him carefully.

"Kitty my arm is not going to come back. I will never be as fast as I was. I have worked at it and just can't make any more progress."  
"You went to see Doc?"

"Yes, he says he has done all he can, except give me these powders." He tosses them out of his pocket almost with an air of disgust.

She sees he is hurting both physically and emotionally. She knows this is the toughest problem he has ever had to face.

She puts some water to heat on the stove.

"I can't tell you what to do Matt, that has to be your choosing."

She has wanted him to quite that badge for so long, but now the decision is closer it is hard for both of them.

"Take your arm out of your shirt and lie on the bed. Maybe I can help that pain you are having."

She warms some towels by soaking them in the heated water and gently wraps them around his arm. Then carefully she massages the torn muscles, and watches as the pain gradually goes away from his eyes.

"That feel better?"

"Uh huh, thanks, I never understood why you are so good to me."

"Because I love you cowboy."

"Would you love me without this badge?"  
"More than ever," she laughs.

"Well come here then. Let's see what this one armed man can do."

Gently he pulls her on top of him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 3

It was several days later that Matt and Newly sat in the Marshal's office. Newly couldn't help but notice that the lawman had become very quiet and withdrawn, even more so than usual.

Finally the silence is broken.

" Newly how would you feel about taking on more responsibility here in Dodge?"  
"I'd be fine with that, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe I would take some time off, step back a little, leave town for a while, I thought maybe Kitty and I could take a trip somewhere, there are so many places she wants to visit and well.. you know."

"I know Marshal. I'd be happy to do it."

"I'll notify the Attorney Generals office and tell them I recommend you as acting Marshal until I get back. Doc says he can get me medical leave for a month or so if you are willing to go along with that."

" I think Festus and I can manage things here, for a while. You do what you need to, you and Miss Kitty deserve some time together."

So it was that Kitty and Matt were at the train Depot waiting on the train to take them on the first leg of their journey. Kitty was excited at the prospect of visiting New York City, she had read so much about all the famous places there. Doc had somehow managed to convince the Attorney General that Matt needed at least two months away from Dodge to give him the best chance of recovering full use of his arm and Matt had convinced the same people that Newly would be able to manage the day-to-day problems of the town until he returned. Festus was only too pleased to support Newly.

Kitty arranged for an old friend of hers to come to Dodge and take care of the Long Branch. She was hoping that maybe this could end in the eventual sale of the saloon, but did not tell Matt that fact.

The train ride to Wichita should only take about six hours.

They found seats at one end of the car and seating her next to the window, Matt lowered himself into the space next to her. Their luggage was loaded in the baggage car because she had not wanted him to have to carry it. Quietly he took her hand in his. She could tell he was thinking about what the future held for him.

"C'mon Matt, we are going to enjoy this trip to New York. You can forget about Dodge for a while. Newly can manage, he has Festus to help him and if he needs to, he can wire for additional support, they told you that. We need this time together, to decide what we are going to do."

He looked at her, "going to do?"  
"Yes Matt, I've watched you trying to get the use back in your arm. I know you were out there practicing till you made it ache. Doc said he didn't know if it would ever get back to what it was. Too many muscles were torn up."  
"Yeh he told me the same thing." Matt said quietly hanging his head.

"But you didn't want to accept it, right?"  
"Yes." He admitted slowly.

She squeezed his hand tighter and they rode in silence for a long time

Neither of them noticed the man watching them from several seats behind. From time to time his hand would go to his gun. The man had heard about the Marshal's injury, it would make his job so much easier. He had no compunction about drawing against a man with an injured arm.

Matt had been dozing. The noise of the train and the motion of the car on the rails were hypnotic. He woke with cramping in the muscles of his arm. To cover the discomfort he told Kitty they needed to go to the restaurant car and get some lunch. As he stood up he caught a glimpse of the man several seats behind them. He could not place him, but the look on his face was familiar. The way the stranger looked at him and then turned away. Maybe just his imagination – but it was a look he had seen too often. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

They finished eating and returned to their seats. The train would arrive in Wichita that evening. He had wired their friend Dr. Edgar Wilkins and told him they would be coming. Hopefully he would meet them at the station. It would be midday tomorrow before their connecting train arrived to take them further east, so they would have to get a hotel room for the night.

They did not hurry to leave the train as it pulled into Wichita and had to wait for their luggage to be taken from the baggage car. He helped Kitty down the steps from the train, vaguely looking round for Edgar. She was obviously excited at the prospect of several weeks away from Dodge with her Cowboy. Smiling and laughing she took his arm as they headed towards the depot building. At this point they were the only passengers still on the small platform.

Then the unthinkable happened, from the corner of the building appeared a man.

"Marshal Dillon, I've been looking for you!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 4

The voice rang out across the empty rail yard. He was reaching for his gun. Things happened fast. Dillon went for his gun, but his left arm was slightly too slow.

Kitty saw what was about to happen, "No! " she yelled as she let go of Matt's arm and started to run towards the gunman. He was distracted and turned slightly to see where the voice came from. His gun turned slightly too. Instead of heading towards the Marshal, the bullet went towards the woman. Matt's gun fired a fraction of a second later, his aim was good and the man fell to the ground. Then horror struck him. He saw Kitty sprawled out there just in front of the depot building.

He ran to her, dropping to one knee beside where she lay on the ground. A red stain was spreading towards her right shoulder from just above her breast.

"Kitty, Kitty," he called frantically. He got no response.

People came running.

"Get Dr. Wilkins" he yelled.

A small crowd was starting to gather. He looked up to see a man with a badge.  
"Sheriff Bert Wingo," the man introduced himself.

"Matt Dillon, US Marshal out of Dodge City," Matt replied. How easily those words drifted off his tongue, almost by habit. Sadly he thought, it might not be that way much longer. If anything happened to Kitty, it would be his fault, because he was not fast enough. There was nowhere he could hide to get away from that fact.

It seemed an age, but there was the familiar figure in the gambler's jacket. It had been almost ten years since the two men had met. Matt noticed that his friend was a little greyer at the temples and his clothing was not quite as flashy as it used to be. Even so he relaxed a little as the Physician approached

"Edgar, am I glad to see you?"

"All right Matt I'm here now, let me take a look."  
He takes a few minutes to examine his new patient. The fancy pocket watch and even fancier stethoscope come out. He turns to the Sheriff,

"I have a wagon out front, have someone bring it round here so I can get her back to my office."

"Edgar I need to know, is she going to be.."

"I'll be able to tell you more later Matt. I really can't examine her properly here."

The wagon arrives and kitty is gently placed in the back. Matt goes to retrieve their bags from the depot. He finds to his embarrassment that his right hand will not grip the small handle of Kitty's valise tightly enough and it falls to the floor.  
Edgar comes over to help. "I'll take it Matt – I heard about your injury."

"Seems like all of Kansas knows. Including him." He points to the man he had shot.

"I'll deal with that," said the Sheriff, I'll come and get your statement later Marshal. You go on now and see to your wife."

Matt was about to correct him, but in the end decided not to bother, he went and climbed up in the wagon beside Kitty. He took her hand, noting the pallor of her face and the stillness of those lips. Those sweet lips, 'Kitty don't leave me,' he said in his head, not out loud, not where others would hear. He had brought her enough danger already.

Carefully several men had helped move Kitty from the wagon to the table in Edgars office. Matt had wanted to help, but the doctor had waved him away. "Not with that arm, we can't risk it."

Matt had never felt so helpless. He cursed his arm, his injury, the man who shot him, but most of all he cursed the man who had shot Kitty and his own inability to prevent it. A fraction of a second, if he had had his old speed the man would have been dead before he got that shot off. How could he have let her down like that?"

Mrs. Sykes seemed to have appeared from nowhere. She was helping the doctor undress his new patient. He should be doing that, but he knew his fingers were no longer nimble enough to handle all those small buttons.

The doctor and his nurse worked as a team, they did not seem to notice him. He wanted to be with her, to hold her hand, to tell her he loved her. He could say it now, now that she might be taken from him. He should have left that damned badge years ago and taken her away somewhere safe. Doc had tried to tell him so many times but he had not listened. He had thought Dodge and that badge were much too important to him. Now he knew, they were nothing when compared to his beautiful red head lying there.

He could see the doctor and his nurse getting the instruments ready for surgery. He hated to ask, dreaded hearing those words.

Mrs. Sykes came over to him.

"Why don't you head on down to the Sheriff's office and talk with him for a while. He'll be needing some kind of statement from you I'm sure. Come back in an hour or so, doctor should be through by then and have some answers for you."

He got up and went to Kitty. Taking her limp pale hand he raised it to his lips.

"Please don't leave me kitty. I promise I will take better care of you in future, just hang on now."

"Go on now Matt, there's nothing you can do here. Let me and Mrs Sykes do our job. You know we'll take good care of her."

"Please Edgar, you have to let me stay, I won't get in your way. I know there's nothing I can do, she's in your hands now. Just let me stay here."  
The man was almost begging. Wilkins relented, "Just stay over there Matt, I am trying to keep the surgery area as sterile as possible."  
Matt sat back down, putting his head in his hands. He had had enough bullets removed over the years to know what the process entailed.

He heard the doctor and his nurse talking. Their words didn't make much sense to him. Wilkins walked over and turned the lock on the door while Mrs. Sykes removed Kitty's blouse and undergarments. The Marshall sees that beautiful porcelain skin marred by the red stickiness of blood. Then the nurse took clean white towels and covered most of Kitty's chest, leaving only that spreading crimson stain exposed.

Edgar was washing his hands. Mrs. Sykes had done the same and was now ready to pass him the instruments he needed from the small table with the white cloth that she had set up.

The conversation between them was minimal. They had done this so many times before that it had become like a well-orchestrated dance.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

T**he Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 5

Mrs. Sykes had cleaned some of that red stickiness away. It took several sponges before the doctor could see the damage. She passes him a soft probe, which he gently inserts into the wound.

Matt wants to go nearer, to hold her hand and comfort her as she had comforted him on numerous occasions. He could remember so many times when her cool gentle hand had eased away his pain. Now he understood all that she had been through because of that badge.

He hears snippets of conversation. "This is really close to the lung, I need more light to see what I am doing."

The nurse gathered two more lamps and sat them on a tall stand that she had moved next to the operating table. She washed her hands again before returning to the patient.

"Give me the longer probe." She passed it, he carefully inserts it and gently tries to manipulate the bullet to a less vulnerable position so that he can take hold of it with the forceps. Kitty groans and moves. He withdraws the probe.

"We will need ether, this is too close to risk her moving."

Once again Mrs. Sykes does what is necessary. Just like that time many years ago, Matt marvels at her ability, never flustered, always knowing exactly what is needed.

She passes the Doctor his stethoscope and he listens as she drips the liquid on to the mask.

"That's enough."

They both return to the task in hand.

Once more he inserts the long probe. Matt finds he is holding his breath, he would offer his very soul for her life.

"I think I have it now."

Suddenly there is a lot of blood welling up. Wilkins utters a curse. Matt is on his feet, he wants to be there. One look across the table from Mrs. Sykes and he sits down again.

Wilkins takes some gauze and packs the wound. Matt can see the concentration on the man's face, it's like he and his patient are the only people in the room. Slowly he pushes the packing to one side, trying to see where the bleeding is coming from. For a minute nothing happens, then blood starts to erupt again. He pushes the gauze back in place and holds out his right hand, palm up. He does not want to take his eyes off of the place where the torn vessel had been. Without any words being spoken, Mrs. Sykes flips a small heamostat into his grasp. He slowly moves the packing aside once more and manages to clamp the vessel before much more blood escapes. She hands him a length of silk suture. Matt wants to ask if everything is all right, but knows better than to cause a distraction. He continually clenches and unclenches his hands till his arm aches.

Edgar secures the errant blood vessel and resumes his attempt to remove the bullet. Once more the long probe, then the specially designed forceps. Matt watches as the man carefully pulls back on the instrument. Finally after what seems like an eternity, he hears the clanging sound as the forceps and bullet hit the bowl that was waiting ready to receive them.

He watches as these two people who have worked side by side for many years now, work together to close the wound. Finally Edgar is finished. He says nothing but Mrs. Sykes knows it is now her job to clean and dress the surgical site.

"It'll be all right now Matt." Edgar has left the operating table and walks towards the Marshal.  
"How can I ever thank you?"

"Just glad I was here. It'll be some time before she wakes up, you better go on down to the Sheriff's office before he is here knocking on the door. Meantime we will move her to one of my beds in the back room. Mrs. Sykes will take good care of her.

Matt walks over to Kitty. He takes her hand and then smooths back a few strands of that red hair. The blue eyes are closed. He raises the limp fingers to his lips.

"I'll be back soon, honey."

"She'll be fine." Edgar assures him once more as he leaves.

()()()()()()()()

Kitty manages to open her eyes a little, she sees two people but they are blurred. Then there is a sharp pain, she cries out and darkness descends once more.

Next time consciousness returns she is determined to do a little better. The same two people are there. One is listening to her chest with a stethoscope.

She tries to speak but her voice is so weak that nothing comes out. She can hear them talking but not understand the words.

"Kitty," she hears her name but it is not Matt's voice, where is he?

"Kitty it's me, Edgar."  
"What …" she tries to ask but has no strength.

"You got yourself shot. I have taken the bullet out. You will be fine, just try to rest now."  
"Matt?"

"He's fine, I sent him to talk with the Sheriff to see if they could identify the man that did this. He'll be back any minute."

Someone presses a small glass of liquid to her lips. The taste is unbelievably bitter. She has little choice but to swallow.

Later she wakes again. Thath familiar shape was sitting by her bedside.

He picks up a damp cloth and wipes it over her face.

"Kitty, can you hear me?" He takes her hand in his and she squeezes lightly.

His heart skips a beat. She is all right. She is going to live.

"Oh honey, I was so scared I was going to lose you. Don't try to talk now." Matt shot a wary glance over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Sykes is in the office out there and she will come running in to check on you if she thinks I am tiring you too much."

He thought he saw a small flicker of a smile emerge at the corners of her mouth before her weary eyes closed once more.

He took her hand and held it. Sitting there in the chair next to her bed, he stayed whole night through. From time to time Mrs. Sykes would come quietly in to check on Kitty's vital signs or give her some medicine. She did not try to make him leave again. She must have seen something in his eyes that made her understand how important this woman was to him. She let him stay.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 6

Edgar returns in the morning and Mrs. Sykes leaves.

He checks over the notes his nurse had left, then checks his patient for himself.

"We were lucky," he tells Matt as he removes his stethoscope from around his neck. "That bullet missed her lung by a hairs breadth. It's going to take her a while to get back on her feet, but she'll be fine."

Edgar looks at his friend more professionally, seeing the deep lines of tiredness and worry on his face.

"Here take the keys to my house, go on over there and get yourself some sleep. I'll buzz you if there is any change." Matt remembered the ingenious device the Doctor had had installed several years before.

"Go on now, you look exhausted, and I've noticed you rubbing that arm. You want me to take a look at it?"

Matt shakes his head, "No, nothing you can do," he says despondently.

"Here," the doctor goes to the medicine cabinet and hands the lawman a small envelope. "Mix that in a little water, it'll help you get some rest."

"No I can't leave her."

"What good do you think you are doing while she's asleep? I have her well sedated, she won't wake up for a few hours, then will be the time she needs you. Go on now – before I get Mrs. Sykes to take you home and put you to bed."  
Matt smiled at the thought. He remembered only too well the power of Mrs. Sykes ministrations.

"All right, promise you'll call me?"

"I will. You promise me you will take that powder."  
Matt nods and heads out the door. He could sure do with a little sleep.

Two days later Wilkins is pleased with Kitty's progress.

The wound is healing fast and there is no sign of infection. Slowly she starts to wake. The doctor tells Matt that now is the time he needs to be there.

He has been sitting by her bed for an hour or so when her surprisingly strong voice impinges on his thoughts.

"Matt, where are we?"

He almost jumps from his chair.

"Kitty honey, how are you feeling."

"Not too bad, a little weak. Tell me what happened and where are we."  
"This is Edgar's office in Wichita. Remember we were going on a trip to New York. Some man tried to kill me and you jumped in the way. Don't you remember? I wish you hadn't done that."

She said nothing and there were a few minutes of silence. He passed his hand across her forehead and smoothed back some errant strands of red hair.

"Kitty I thought I had lost you. I know now that I need you with me, always. I couldn't live without you." He wanted to ask her to marry him here and now, but knew it was not the time. Instead he leaned over and with such gentleness kissed her lips.

"I love you so much."

"Oh Matt." A warm pleasant feeling comes over her. Those words were so sincere, she had known it for a long time but he would hardly ever say it. Now there it was, spoken and out in the open. Warm and happy she drifted back to sleep.

Two more days and Wilkins allowed her to sit up. Within a week she was walking around the office with a little help from her cowboy.

()()()()()()()

"I still want us to make that trip to New York, Matt. When do you think Edgar will let us get back on that train?"

"Are you sure we should do that now? I was thinking that as soon as you are able to travel we should head back to Dodge so Doc can keep an eye on you."  
"Not likely," she exclaims, "The minute we arrive back in town, that badge would be back on your shirt and I would only get to see you as you walked past the Long Branch doors. No Matt, we are going on with our trip as planned."  
"We'll see what Edgar has to say about it."

It did not take Kitty long to be up and around again. Matt took her and Edgar to the nicest restaurant in town for dinner one evening and she forced herself to eat so that the doctor would be impressed with her progress.

It was a day or so later that Kitty broached the subject of travel. She and Matt had moved out of Wilkins' office now that she was up and around. They had planned to get a hotel room, but he insisted they move into the spare room of his house.

He had asked her to come by the office that morning so that he could check how she was healing. Mrs. Sykes would be there and he thought it would keep things on a more professional level and make it easier on both of them.

He had checked how the wound was looking, removed the sutures and listened to her heart and lungs.

"You have done really well Kitty, you were very lucky you know. You did lose a lot of blood, but at least that bullet didn't enter your lung."

He had completed his examination, so she went behind the screen to get dressed and then returned to sit across the desk from him.  
"Edgar what do you think about Matt and I going on to New York?"

He is thoughtful for a few seconds. "You know it is a long train ride to New York, several different trains involved. Then from what I hear it is a very tiring and hectic place to stay. I think it is just too soon for you to be thinking of visiting somewhere like that. Like I said you lost a lot of blood and you are going to tire very easily. I can't stop you, but I don't advise it."

Kitty was thoughtful for a few minutes.

"I respect your opinion Edgar, I'll discuss it with Matt. I know he is not too enthusiastic about going to the big city anyway."

She is surprised by this man in the same way that Matt had been several years before. He was quite an enigma. From his dress and manner he was a riverboat gambler. Indeed she had watched him in action and knew he was one of the best poker players she had ever seen. But here in his office, with that fancy stethoscope around his neck and shirtsleeves rolled up, he was totally professional and very competent.

She had to listen to his advice.

There was a knock at the office door and Mrs. Sykes went to answer it.

"Oh its you Marshal, come on in. The doctor is just finishing up."

There was a brief conversation between the two men before Matt put his hand in the small of Kitty's back and escorted her out the door.

"Lets go get some breakfast and you can tell me what he said."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 7

They are sitting in the little restaurant sipping on coffee, waiting on their food.

"Edgar doesn't think it would be wise for me to go to New York right now. I know you were only agreeing to go there because it was what I wanted. Maybe we can go somewhere a little closer. You still have two weeks or so Matt, lets just go somewhere quiet."

Later that afternoon while Kitty was resting, Matt headed out onto the noisy dusty streets of Wichita. The city was a lot bigger than Dodge, more people coming and going and more stores with different wares to sell. Under normal circumstances he knew that Kitty would have enjoyed looking in these shop windows, seeing the latest in fashions from back east. Now he was somewhat on edge trying to keep an eye out for anyone else that might be looking for him. The train depot seemed to be a good place to start looking for an idea of for short trip. He was headed that way when a poster in the window of the general merchandise store caught his eye. It said something about a great horse race in Louisville Kentucky. The owner of the new purpose built track was one Meriwether Lewis Clark, a grandson of the famous William Clark. The great race was titled "The Kentucky Derby." It would be run on May 17th, about 5 days from now he thought. There was even a print showing part of the new track that had just opened a year ago. He went inside the store to see if the proprietor knew more about the event. The man was excited about the upcoming race – wished he could go himself. It was a mile and a half track and would feature three-year-old thoroughbred horses, a big purse would draw a great crowd. Matt knew that both Kitty and he enjoyed seeing good horses, this could be something they could do that would not be too strenuous for her and at the same time be interesting for them both. In some ways he wanted to take her back to Dodge so Doc could keep an eye on her, but he was beginning to have doubts about Dodge. He knew that there would still be people trying to get at him, especially now with his arm as it was. He would not be able to protect her as he should.

He found out that they could get on a train tomorrow and with one simple change to another railroad be in Louisville Kentucky in about two days time. He could even get them reservations in one of those sleeping cars. He would discuss it with her later.

Having decided on that he headed along to the Sheriff's office to find if the man had made any progress in identifying the man that had tried to kill him.

Feeling he had at least accomplished something, he went back to Edgar's home to find Kitty asleep on the bed. He stood looking at her for several minutes. She looked so fragile lying there. Thanks to a lot of luck and the skill of his friend Edgar Wilkins, he still had her by his side. How much longer would his luck hold? He had big decisions to make and he hated to think about the outcome.

Leaning over the bed he kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly she opens her eyes and smiles at him. That smile and those blue eyes sent a warm chill through him.

"Tomorrow we leave here," he tells her. I have found something for us to do. We are going to Louisville Kentucky." He goes on to tell her about how he saw the poster about the Derby. "It will only take us two days to get there and I have got us sleeper car reservations all the way."  
She doesn't really mind what they do. Two weeks alone anywhere with her cowboy was vacation enough, but this did sound like fun.

Three mornings later she wakes, warm and comfortable and lying next to the Marshal in a hotel room in Louisville. He is still sound asleep. She props up on one elbow and smiles as she watches him. Finally he opens his eyes and grins when he sees her. At last they have some time alone. Gently he caresses her face, he wants her to stay just like that, the smile, the mussed up hair and the blue eyes. It hurts to think about it but they have to make some decisions and neither of them is going to like it.

He scoots up the bed and props up on a couple of pillows, encouraging her to do the same. She is surprised by his actions – thinking that their early morning waking would lead to a more pleasurable activity.

"What is it Matt?"

He looks closely at her. She sees the seriousness in his eyes and hears a slight faltering in his voice

"I've been giving something some serious thought." He can hardly get the words out as he picks up a corner of the sheet and works it between his fingers.

"I've notice you've had something on your mind now for a few days, and last night you didn't sleep well. Tell me what's going on."  
"The sheriff in Wichita never could find out who that gunman was. He's been through all the wanted posters in his office and nothing. I surely didn't recognize him although the look he had in his eyes was one I have seen a hundred times before."  
"So what? Some crazy man figured out who you were and decided to take a pot shot. It doesn't mean much."

He thinks for a moment, dreading the words he has to say.

He feels her lean towards him, and then rest her head on his chest. Her cool hand finds its way across his ribs and comes to rest over his heart. Surely she feels how fast it is beating. Just the thought of what he is about to say is churning his stomach.

"Kitty it means a lot. It means that anyone, anywhere could decide to come to Dodge and try his hand at killing a marshal, whether for hate, revenge or simply to boost his own reputation. With my arm as it is there is not much I can do to stop them. Word will get round pretty fast – it's probably all over the state of Kansas by now. Marshall Dillon is an easy target."

He stops and lifts her face up to look into her eyes, "I can't keep you safe Kitty, anyone coming to Dodge looking for me can come after you, with this arm I am useless and they'll know it."

He looks away, not being able to bear the look he sees as understanding dawns on her.

"You mean I can't come back to Dodge with you?"

"It'd be too dangerous Kitty."

"What are you planning to do?"

Her voice is raised, a higher pitch. She can't accept what he is saying, maybe she is not understanding him.  
"I have to go back, if I don't they'll come looking for me and then they'll find you. I couldn't allow that to happen."

She is afraid to ask the question, but finally musters the courage.

"So .. so what do we do?"  
"We have to split up."

"What are you saying, Matt? Split up, you mean go our own ways?" She sits upright and turns to look at him. "Not see each other?"

"For a while, just till I can get things worked out."

"I don't believe you, there must be another way. What about the Long Branch, what about Doc, Newly and Festus, you haven't thought this through, there must be another way."

Now she is on her feet walking up and down beside the bed.

"Oh Kitty, these last weeks I have come to understand how much you really mean to me. I thought I knew that before but when it seemed I would lose you I didn't know how I could go on. I want us to be together forever. This badge means nothing, I would throw it away today if I thought we could hide out in some town and live a normal life. But that's not possible. I have to go back to Dodge, stay a while and gradually hand things over to Newly. Then one day I just disappear."  
"But Matt supposing some one comes gunning for you, like you say you can hardly defend yourself."  
"I'll have to do the best I can."

"But you could be killed."

"It's been that way for the last nineteen years."

He gets to his feet and stands beside her, taking her warm body in his arms. He rubs his hand gently up and down her back trying to soothe her fears.

She looks up at him. He can't bear the tears in those blue eyes. He is responsible for putting them there. All those years ago he should have been stronger, Kimbro had told him never to get involved while he wore that badge. He knew at the time he shouldn't let it happen but it did, and she had suffered for it, not just now but all those other times.

"Can't we just go off somewhere now, why go back to Dodge – and please don't tell me it's your job."  
"That man found me – that means others know we're together. I need to find you a safe place until I can join you."

He turns towards her and holds her in his arms. "We have a few more days, before I have to leave. Let's enjoy them."

He lifts his head to look at her and sees tears coming down her cheeks.

"I know, it's gonna be hard, but it's only for a while."

He holds her tightly to him feeling her sobs. It is all he can do to keep his own tears from joining hers.

"Matt how long is it going to be?"

"Six months, maybe a year at most."

"What will you do? Where can we go?"  
He eases her back to the bed and lies with her in his arms.

"I don't now yet."

They are silent for a while. He twirls a strand of that red hair around his finger.

"C'mon Kitty let's go enjoy these last few days. I've rented a buggy so we can go drive around and enjoy the scenery. Then later if you're not to tired we can do a little shopping."

She smiled at him but her mind was working on something else. Six months of waiting. She was not one to just sit around doing nothing for that length of time. All she would do is worry about Matt and imagine all kind of terrible things going on in Dodge. Maybe she needed to think of something she would like to do. Something that would keep her busy so she would not think too much.

The buggy was ready and waiting for them as they left the hotel. Matt had even thought to order a picnic basket. They drove around the rolling countryside taking a route suggested by the hotel clerk.

The landscape was much greener than anything they were used to in Kansas.

"You know what Kitty, a man could raise some nice horses out here. I'm sure looking forward to watching that race tomorrow."

She huddled closer to him in the privacy of the buggy, maybe a horse race was not her idea of a romantic day out, but he was happy with the prospect and that was enough. She knew that he was pleased with himself for finding something like this for them to do and she would not spoil his satisfaction.

"This might turn out a good place for us to come someday." His voice raised her from her thoughts.

"What's that Matt?"

"A place for us to put down roots someday. Far enough from Dodge, but not so far east as to be in a big city."  
She looks around and sees the small valley ahead. Green and lush pastures, a small creek, four or five of those fine looking thoroughbreds grazing and there in the distance a farm house, smoke curling from a single chimney and a small barn to one side. For her a city street with all its activity and excitement, the stores with their window displays and the saloons with the music and the clink of glasses, that would be more her choice. But she sees his blue eyes focused on the horizon and framed by the tanned weatherworn face. She knows he could not live in her world. She could adapt – couldn't she? Dodge City and the Kansas prairie could not be the only place they could both find what they needed.

"I guess you're right. It is a beautiful sight."

He found a big shade tree and spread out the blanket. She brought the picnic hamper and set out the food.

Leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, Matt pulls her to him.

"You are quiet Kitty."

"I've been thinking Matt, about what I'm going to do while you go back to Dodge."

"I thought we could find you a place to stay, somewhere you'd be safe."

"You expect me to sit in a rocking chair, work samplers and wait for news from you. I can't do that Matt."

"I'll come get you in a few months, it won't be long."

"For you maybe. For me it will be eternity."  
"I told you it is not safe for you to come with me."

"That is not what I'm thinking."

He looks at her. "You are going to wait for me?"

"I'll be there when you get back, but in the meantime I am going to do something I have always wanted to do."

She goes on to explain that she has friends in New York City, Ben and Sheila Shepherd. She had told him about them before when they had planned on going there. She plans to go visit them for a while and then get on a ship bound for Europe. She wanted to visit Paris, always had done as long as she could remember. She figured the whole thing would take about three months.  
Matt was at a loss for words. This was not what he imagined at all. It would be much too dangerous for a woman to do all that travelling by herself.

"Kitty you can't do that, I would worry about you every minute of every day."

"Welcome to my world, Cowboy."

"But it's different for me, I have a job to do."  
"Well this is going to be my job for the next few months."

He takes her hands. "Please Kitty, be sensible."

She looks at him. Those soft blue eyes now have a hint of steel in them. He knows she means every word and it is tearing him apart.

She softens and reaches up her hand to pull his face down towards hers.

"I'm glad you will spend so much time thinking of me," she says, then her lips part and stretching her neck upwards she seeks his mouth.

The mild afternoon sun and the soft breeze rustling the new leaves above them, provide the perfect backdrop for what follows.

As Matt had said they still had a few days before he had to leave, they should enjoy them. He hoped she would forget all this nonsense about Paris. In the meantime they had a great horse race to go see.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 8

The morning was crisp and clear. The whole town seemed to be excited about the upcoming event out at the new racetrack. Matt had rented a buggy for the day and had driven them out to Colonel Meriweather Lewis Clark's new facility. This part of Kentucky already had a history of horse racing, but Clark had taken it to a new level. He had returned from a visit to England and brought new ideas back with him. He had founded a Jockey Club to oversee the events and administer the rules of the racetracks in the area. His biggest achievement was Churchill Downs and the races he had organized, all based on the long established traditions from across the Atlantic. Now the big day was here, The Kentucky Derby. Spectators, Bookies, Trainers and owners were here in profusion.

Kitty, despite her early doubts, could see that this was going to be different from any horse race she had witnessed in Dodge. Not just a group of scruffy cowboys on their equally scruffy work horses. Ladies of society were here dressed up in their finery. Elegant hats, flowing dresses and stylish boots were the order of the day. Even Matt was wearing his 'courting jacket' and string tie. He had driven them to the track and helped her down from the buggy.

They made their way to the stands to get a race card of the days events. The place was crowded, alive with excitement. They managed to find their way to the enclosure where they could see the horses being readied for the first race. The morning sun had driven away that first chill in the air, but still the horses were excited, prancing and snorting in the morning air.

Both of them admired the strength an athleticism of these Thoroughbreds. They were very elegant when compared the cow horses they were used to seeing around Dodge. This breed was generally taller, had longer sleeker necks and was bred to race over longer distances. Of course they would not function well for the short bursts of greater speed and the all day endurance of the cowboys horse and from the way some of them were dancing around, it was obvious that they did not have the temperament either. Even so they were a pleasure to watch.

They observed the first race with interest, appreciating the skill of the jockeys who rode these feisty animals.

By the time the second race came around, Kitty had picked out a horse she wanted to place a bet on. He was not the favorite to win, but she liked the way he moved, and his muscular hindquarters. Matt placed the bet for her and came back to join her at the rail to watch the start. The crowd was still growing, and the spectators were as excited as the horses they had come to watch.

A loud snap broke the atmosphere as the starter'e pistol fired and the horses were off. Almost immediately the dark bay she had backed got a good position in the field, they watched as he took up fourth place, running slightly off the rail. The crowd was going crazy, the favorite, a chestnut colt with one white sock was in the lead going into the first turn. The horses disappeared from view for a while as they ran around the far side of the track.

Kitty found herself holding Matt's hand and, in spite of her recent injury, was jumping up and down cheering her horse on. Matt led her back along the rail a little so they could see the horses as they came around the final turn into the home stretch. Her dark bay was in second place as they came into view. Now it was a straight shot to the finish line. The favorite was still in the lead, but he was obviously tiring. The Bay was gaining with every stride, his jockey was urging him on. Inch by inch with every stride, he was gaining on the chestnut colt as they got closer and closer to the finish line. There it was, he got his neck in front just as they crossed it. Her horse had won.

Her face was flushed with the excitement as she impulsively threw her arms around the Marshal's neck.

"Matt I won, I won."

"I know Kitty, that was amazing." He went off to collect her winnings for her.

She made her way down to the enclosure to watch the horses being brought in for the next race. There were four races scheduled, the last being the Derby.

She had won fifty dollars, not a fortune, but she was thrilled by the whole idea.

"Matt this was a fantastic idea for a trip. I haven't enjoyed anything so much in a long time."

"Well I hope that isn't quite true, honey," he replies with a mischievous grin.

She looks up at him.

"Oh now Cowboy, there is nothing to compare with that, but maybe tonight you can refresh my memory."

"Anything to oblige ma'am." He puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezes her to him.

The third race is over and with a great fanfare the horses are brought in for the final event, the Kentucky Derby. They are standing at the enclosure as the trainers and owners walk in with the fifteen horses taking part. They had all paid a significant fee to enter the race, so these were some of the finest race horses around. The purse was over twenty eight hundred dollars which would make this a keen competition. All were inspected and checked by the race officials, and then the jockeys appeared and were hoisted up onto their mounts. Matt couldn't help but notice the saddles they rode. A far cry from the big roping or work saddles he was used to. These were small and flat and the jockeys rode with their stirrups so short that their knees were bent. Watching the antics of some of these animals and noting the small stature of many of the jockeys, he marveled at their ability.

"Which one shall we pick Matt? We have fifty dollars here we can bet. They walk over to get a closer look."

There were two favorites listed, both from the same trainer, Chesapeake and Aristides. They held hands and walked around surveying the horses. Kitty fancied Aristides, to her he looked the stronger of the two. Several other horses caught Matt's eye. Verdigris looked good to him, but he settled on Chesapeake. Kitty gave him the fifty dollars she had won and told him to bet it on his choice. He was going to place it on Chesapeake, but as he was handing the money over he changed his mind and gave in to Kitty's pick, Aristides.

Heading back towards the start line he looked around and realized that there were now thousands of spectators lined all around the track. He had never dreamed this would turn out to be so big an event, but was pleased that Kitty seemed to be having such a good time, he just hoped it wasn't tiring her out too much.

Again the starters pistol rang out and the horses were off. Kitty was already cheering them on at the rail. The horse Volcano was in the lead, with Aristides, Verdigris and McCreary following. Chesapeake was way back in the pack.

She looks at him "You should have listened to me Cowboy," she laughed.  
"Oh but I did honey, your money is on Aristides."

"Our money," she laughs, "after all this was all your idea."

He returns her smile and takes her hand as the horses come around the bend heading towards the finish. Aristides was leading, with Volcano and Verdigris closely behind him. The jockey, Oliver Lewis was urging his mount on even faster. In the end there was no competition and Aristides won by two lengths.

They both headed off to collect their winnings.

The excitement of the day was over and now Kitty was feeling tired. She leaned heavily on Matt. He put his arm around her and they headed towards the buggy.

"You all right honey?"

He helps her up and wraps the rough blanket around her. Climbing up beside her he picks up the lines and releases the break then places his left arm around her and heads back to town.

Back at the hotel, he insists she lie down and rest for a while. He removes her boots for her and fluffs the pillows for her head.

"Rest for a while now," he says as he gently kisses her lips. I'll be right here."

He removes his own boots and lies down next to her. She reaches for his hand. He takes it in his and raises it to his lips.

"Sleep," he repeats. "When you wake…. Well we'll see."

He is pleased that she sleeps for almost two hours. He lies there thinking. Surely she is not serious about going to Paris.

His mind is wandering far away when he feels her soft touch on his arm.

Turning towards her he looks into her face.  
"What were you thinking Matt, you were miles away."

"I was thinking about you of course." She puts a finger on his lips.

"Remember what you promised out there at the track."

"How could I forget?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 9

The next few days passed all too quickly. He agreed with her that visiting friends in New York would be a safe place for her to be, but he did not like the idea of her travelling all that way alone.

It was painful for them both but they took time to have a power of attorney drawn up giving him the ability to make all dealings for her in the sale of the Long Branch. She had told him that Hannah was very interested in buying it. She had the address of a bank in New York for him to wire the money to after the deal was closed. She hated to see the place go. It had been her livelihood all these years and the place where Matt and she had shared so many wonderful times – and a few bad ones. He had his arm around her waist as she signed the papers. He too felt a sense of loss over the Long Branch, it had become the closest thing he had to a home.

"What about all your stuff there Kitty?"

"I'll arrange to have it crated up and let you know where to have it shipped."

The night was a sad one. They knew it would be a long time before they could sleep in each other's arms again. Neither could sleep, wanting to savor these last few hours.

"I am going to miss you so much, Cowboy. Just lying here like this, being so close I can feel your heart beating."

He held her tighter. " I will keep this memory until I can hold you again." He lowers his head and buries it in the angle of her neck and rests it there.  
"Oh honey this is all so wrong, all those years. I should have given up this badge long ago then this wouldn't be happening. Now look at me, look what I have done to us. I know it's all my fault, but wait for me Kitty, I promise that when I get back to you it will be forever, no more goodbye's."

"I'll hold you to that Matt. You just be careful, I want you back in one piece."

"Are you sure you feel up to the long train ride, Kitty. It is going to take you three or four days you know."

"Ben and Sheila will be waiting there at the station when I get in, Matt – and I'll send a wire to Doc. That way you'll know that I'm safe. That's more than I'll know about you."

They were at the train depot waiting for the eastbound train to arrive. They were alone in the small shelter provided for passengers.

"Please Kitty don't go to Paris. That is so far away. I worry that I may never see you again. There would be no way for me to find you. Please Kitty."

He has her in his arms, looking into her face. She sees a mist in his eyes.

"You know Matt, you are headed back to Dodge, that is not far, but I know there is a fair chance that will not be too safe either. Someone rides into town looking for you, or takes a pot shot at you from an alley. It is just the same."

"I'll be all right. I hate to let you go like this, but I can't think of any other way. I will write, I have the address you gave me right here," he taps his vest pocket and when I get through I will come and meet you, anywhere, just let me know where you are."

They were still clinging to each other when train pulled into the station. He helped her up the steps and placed her bags for her.

One final kiss. "I love you Kitty, please remember that every day."

"You too Matt, please stay safe."

He let her go and left the carriage, she opened the window and touched his outstretched hand. The whistle blew and the train started to pull out, slowly at first, then as it picked up speed the last touch of their fingers was drawn apart.

He stands and watches as the train heads into the distance.

Lost and empty he returns to the hotel – his train does not leave until later that evening.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 10

Matt had been back in Dodge for over a month now. When he had first arrived Doc could not imagine why Kitty was not with him. At first he thought they had had some kind of disagreement over that badge, as had happened several times before. One evening over a game of checkers in Doc's office the marshal had explained the situation. The shooting in Wichita, how there were going to be others out there looking for him and how he felt he was no longer able to protect her as he should.

"I need to give up this badge and just disappear. Maybe that way we can find a place where we can be safe. You have been right all these years Doc, I have given a lot to this town and its people and I can no longer keep doing it. It is time to hand it over to someone like Newly. Someone with a good gun arm."

"So what do you plan to do?"  
"Kitty gave me a power of attorney to sell the Long Branch for her. It seems Hannah has been wanting to buy it for a while now. They had agreed on a price and we will formally sign the papers in another week. She will then be the official owner of the saloon."

Doc could see that his friend was deeply affected by the whole ordeal.

"It's really for the best you know."

"I know but it's a hard thing to see go."

"I had a letter from Kitty a day or so ago." Doc tried to lighten the mood. "Said she's having fun in New York and is intending to leave for Paris when the money arrives. That seems a long way for a lady to travel on her own."

"I begged her not to go, but I can't stop her."

"Maybe you should go with her."

"No Doc I can't do that."

The physician gets up and pours two glasses of whisky.

"Here try this – it is the good stuff, not the rot gut I keep for patients."

They sip on it for a while, till eventually Matt leaves to go to his lonely room at the Dodge House.

He passes Newly about to head out and make rounds.

"Goodnight Marshal," the young man calls out.

Matt acknowledges him then intentionally turns his attention away from the Long Branch as he passes by.

The nights have been long since he returned from Kentucky alone. Sleep does not come easily. His arm seems to ache worse than ever and he can't wait for dawn to come and erase the thoughts of Kitty being so far away from him. Every night he talks to her in his brief periods of sleep. "Don't go to Paris Kitty. Wait for me, I'll be with you soon."

The Deed to the Long Branch was handed over and the new name appeared over the door. Matt hardly went in there now unless there was a fight that needed to be broken up.

The money from the sale was safely deposited in the bank and by now the draught was on its way to New York. Kitty had made all the arrangements ahead of time so the process worked smoothly.

Everything was falling into place. In a few weeks a representative from the Attorney Generals office would come to town to accept his resignation and swear Newly in as a full US Marshal.

In a way it was sad, he had been here for so long now, but then a whole new life was ahead. He had written to Kitty in New York at the address she had given him. At least he knew she was safe there. He just hoped she didn't go ahead with that wild notion of hers. She told him she was having a great time going to concerts and plays, eating at some of the finer restaurants and shopping in the big stores there. She said she missed him terribly, but that Ben and Sheila Shepherd were fine hosts and she was kept busy most of the time.

She thought she would be leaving for Paris in a week or so, and then would be gone about two months.

He had to go stop her. As soon as Newly was sworn in and he officially resigned he would leave. He had not given much consideration to how he would leave or where he would meet her. He just had to stop her from going to Paris.

By this time Newly was pretty much running the town, but there had been a prisoner to take to Hayes. Matt said he would like to go to Hays, to say his goodbye's to the Sheriff there. The Sheriff was also planning to retire at the end of his current term and hand the job over to a younger man. He had become a good friend over the years, especially in those early years when Matt had no full time deputy.

There had been no problem, the prisoner was delivered and the two lawmen had spent a day fishing, going over old times and discussing what they planned to do after giving up their badges.

The weather was pleasant for the end of summer. He rode out of Hays and headed towards Dodge, relishing the openness of the prairie and feeling somewhat sad about leaving it. He felt at home out here and wondered if any other place could give him that same contentment. With Kitty by his side he knew he could make anyplace feel like home, but it would be different. He spent the night beneath a small patch of cottonwood trees where he had camped many times before. He was in no hurry. Sadly the room over the Long Branch no longer called to him. In the morning he made coffee over a small fire and moved on.

An hour later he was almost within sight of Dodge, he knew this trail so well that the few small rocky outcrops where as familiar as the lines on his own face.

Maybe he had ceased to be watchful, or maybe his luck had finally run out.

Shots were fired from behind one of those familiar sets of rocks. At first he did not realize that they were aiming at him, they went so wide. He went to jump down off of the big buckskin when a great force hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, as the horse shied from the shot and ran off.

Three men appeared, running towards the downed man.

Dillon still had a tenuous hold on consciousness and managed to work his hand towards his gun.

The images where not clear but he was able to fire a couple of shots, and then a kick from a boot knocked his gun away and sent shards of pain along his arm. The three men picked up the lifeless body and drug it off the trail to hide beneath some bushes.

"Is he still alive?" It was a shaggy haired youth asking the question.

"Don't look much like it." said a taller older man with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He used his foot to turn the Marshal over. He noticed the spreading red stain on the faded red shirt and felt some satisfaction.

"Hey Marshal, you hear me?" he yelled the question towards the man on the ground. "That's for killing my young brother, right there in Dodge, you hear? He didn't mean no harm, just wanted to scare you a bit and you killed him. He was barely twenty years old. He kicked at the man again. You hear what I'm saying to you?"

No response.

The third member of the group was approaching with the horses.  
He looked down at the man on the ground.

"I think you got him good Jamie, he won't be killin' no other young kids like your brother."

"Is he dead?"

"Looks pretty much like it. Lets get out of here before we have a whole bunch of lawmen after us."

The men mount up and move off. The body on the ground does not move and soon the long shadows of afternoon wrap around it, protecting the lifeless form from both the harsh sunlight and the sight of others.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 11

Evening also came to Dodge. Doc was walking along the boardwalk when he almost bumped into Festus coming the other way.

"Watch out there Doc. Cain't yer look where yer going."

Doc was about to ignore him and walk on, but at the last minute he turned towards the hill man, totally ignoring his outburst.

"Say Festus, did Matt get back into town yet?"

"Ain't seen him Doc, he'll probably be back first thing in the morning."

Morning came, but no sign of the Marshal. No one thought too much about it, there was no rush for him to return. After all Newly was taking care of the town now. Dillon had sent a wire that he had delivered the prisoner without incident so nothing could be wrong.

Lunchtime came and went. Doc was a little concerned now. He walked down to the jail, more by habit than anything else. Newly was in there sitting at the desk where Matt had sat for so many years.

"I agree with you Doc it is a little strange, but we've no reason to believe that anything has happened."

The physician told him about what had happened in Wichita, how someone had tried to shoot Matt. He had been concerned about someone else showing up, there would always be someone.

Newly took the man seriously. He knew that Dillon and the old doc had been friends for many years now. The physician was worried and somehow he believed his instincts.

"You want me to ride out and see if I can find anything Doc."

"Maybe I should ride along with you just in case."

"I'll get your buggy hitched up for you."

Once again the light starts to fade and long shadows encroach on the landscape. Newly has been riding on ahead, he comes back to join Doc.

"No sign of anything wrong out there."

Doc shakes his head and passes his hand over his face.

"I'm really worried now Newly, he should have been back by this morning at the latest."

"Not much we can do out here in the dark, I'll come back out here at first light. I'll find him. He might just have hung around in Hays for a few extra days. I'll send a wire when we get back to town."

Doc is about to turn the buggy around when his eye catches a movement from some brush over to his right.

"Wait a minute, what's that over there?" He points in the direction and the deputy rides over to take a look.

The light is now so poor that at first he sees nothing. The dark shape moves again, this time he sees it, and recognizes the outline of a big horse. Going closer he sees that it is one particular horse. It is still all tacked up so he quietly approaches and reaches for the reins.

"Come on you old buckskin, how long you been out here all alone?"

He gets back on his own horse and leads the animal back to Doc and the buggy.

"I guess you were right Doc, look who I found."

"By golly, what we gonna do now? Its too dark to see anything."  
"He's got to be around here somewhere." He takes out his gun and fires a shot in the air. They both listen for a full five minutes, nothing."

"I've got a bad feeling about this Doc."

"Oh hush, we'll find him." His words sounded more confident than he felt.

It was almost dark by now, there was a crescent moon rising in the sky, maybe it would give a little light for them if the clouds kept away. Doc carefully climbed down from the buggy. He had an old lantern stowed away in the back for emergencies, and enough lamp oil for an hour or so.

The lamp didn't give a lot of light, but it was better than none.

"Here Newly take this and go look around, chances are he's not too far away."

The elderly Physician leaned against the wagon letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. The Deputy searched around seeing if he could find any tracks to show which way the animal had come. It was a futile task. The limited light from the lantern did not help much.

After a while he retuned to the buggy.

"I hate to say this but we don't stand a hope of finding him out here in the dark. Maybe he made his way back to Dodge somehow."

"It's possible," Doc was pulling on his ear, "but I think he's out here somewhere."

The old man looks around. The crescent moon is a little higher in the sky now. The little stands of scrubby brush are just dark outlines.

He looks at Newly. "Suppose you wanted to bushwhack someone, where around here would you hide?"

"Well I guess I'd find one of these clumps of scrub or maybe one of those outcrops of rock about a mile from here, that way down the trail."

He points ahead of them.

"Let's make our way over there then."

Doc heads the buggy out in that direction, going slowly because of the poor light. It takes them better than thirty minutes to cover the short distance.

Finally they see the few rocks rising as a gray outline against slightly lighter horizon.

Doc was trying to think where the Marshal would have been on the road and where someone might have hidden to get a good shot.

"Newly if you wanted to get a good line on someone headed for Dodge along this road, you would have been up in those rocks right?"

"Yes Doc, in which case if they had got a good shot at him he would have been somewhere around here when they hit him." He gets down from his horse and loops the reins around the wheel of the buggy.

The physician lights the lantern again and they walk along the trail, looking carefully at the ground.

It is Newly who sees it first, a dark puddle shape there on the dirt trail ahead of them. He takes the lantern and squats down to look at it. By now it has congealed and been partly covered with dust, but the stickiness and smell are unmistakable.

"Blood." It is not a question. Doc didn't need to look closer, somehow he knew.

Newly takes the lantern and walks around. He finds what look like drag marks, but there have been several sets of tracks passed over this trail since they were made and the signs are hard to read. Nonetheless he gets a general direction and follows it. It leads to a small scrubby bush.  
"Doc get over here, quick."  
The man grabs his bag and heads towards the deputy.

"Looks bad, doesn't it?"  
The older man is searching for a pulse and then reaches for his stethoscope. Just a faint irregular sound or two, that is all he can hear. Blood has soaked through the Marshal's shirt and into the ground. In this poor light he cannot tell where the bullet is, but wherever it is located there has been a great deal of blood loss.

"Let's see if we can get him into the buggy."

"I'll go bring it over here."  
It is not an easy task. Neither Doc or Newly are big men and Dillon is a dead weight, but somehow they get him half sitting half lying on the seat. Doc climbs up and picks up the reins. Newly leads the way looking for obstacles in the road. The buckskin is still where they left him, happily grazing on some scrub. Newly ties him to the back of the buggy.

Slowly they make the ten miles into Dodge. The sky is beginning to lighten as they pull up in front of Doc's office.

"Stay here, I'll get some help."

Newly spurs his horse on down Front Street towards the jail where he finds Festus asleep on the cot.

"Come on Festus, we need your help." He throws a cup of water on the whiskery face.

"What's up Newly? That's no way to wake a feller."  
"We found the Marshal, come on."

The men rush out the door and along the boardwalk, commandeering one of the bartenders opening the Long Branch to join them.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 12

"Well Doc, how's ol' Mathew doing?"

The physician looks at him.

"Not good Festus. I wasn't able to get that bullet out."  
"Whadya mean?"

"Its too deep, I can't get at it." The old man hangs his head and wipes his hand over his mustache. "I tried for over an hour, I couldn't get it."

"What does that mean, you just gonna leave it in there? Mathew'll be all right like that will he?"

Doc just looks at him, he can't form a reply. He turns away so Festus can't see his face.

Festus goes over and looks at the man on the table. He hasn't moved since they placed him there several hours before. He could barely see any breathing.

"Doc, he don't look too good to me."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You gotta do something."

"What would you suggest?"

The Doctor walks around the room. He's angry, frustrated worst of all helpless. He calms down a little, after all it is his inabilities, not Festus, that are the problem.

"He lost a lot of blood. There were two bullets in him. I got one out from his right shoulder there, but the other is much deeper in his chest. I couldn't get to it, thought I'd let him rest a while."

"What yer thinking Doc?"

"I don't want to think right now, I'm just trying to keep him alive. Festus I need you to go find me some help. I need someone to watch him. I have a few calls to make and I don't want him left alone to start thrashing around."

"Yer worried ain't yer?" The hill man's eyes scrunch up, he feels bad that the physician is shouldering all the responsibility. Doc says nothing, he nods his head and passes his hand across his face.

"I'll stay with him for yer, I'll just git on down to the jailhouse right smart and tell Newly where I'll be." The jangle of spurs resounds through the office as he takes the stairs two at a time.

Doc heads out to see his two patients, both are close by so he should be back by lunchtime. His mind considers the cruel twist of fate. Here was Matt about to retire after all those years of facing down gunfighters, bank robbers and endless drunken drovers. Finally ready to give up that badge and have the chance of enjoying a life with the woman he loved. Now there was a good possibility that it would not happen. If only Kitty were here. It might make all the difference, and heaven forbid – well if the outcome wasn't good…. well she just needed to be here anyway. She would never forgive him or herself.

Doc arrived back at the office and wearily climbed the stairs. He had sat up all night with Matt and at his age that was not as easy as it used to be.

He rummaged through his desk, there was an address Kitty had sent him and he needed it.

"He's been real quiet Doc," Festus tells him. "Hardly moved at all, just groaned a couple of times." he takes a breath watching as the physician writes something on a piece of paper.

"Are you listening to me Doc, he did say something, I think he was callin' for Miss Kitty."

"Yes I know." Doc is in his own thoughts

"Here take this down to the telegraph office for me and get it sent immediately." Doc hands the man some money and shoes him out the door.

()()()()()()

Kitty just got news that a passenger ship headed for Europe had docked at the port of New York. It was a ship of the Cunard Line and they were reputed to be one of the best. The trip was said to take around a week and if she could get a first class cabin she planned to be on it.

She was heading out the door to find a carriage to take her down to the Port to purchase a ticket, when a young man in some sort of uniform came running towards her. "Telegram ma'am."

She looked at him, "for me?"

"It's for a Miss Kitty Russell, ma'am, at this address."

A chill went through her. She went through her purse to find some change to give the boy and took the pale green envelope. The wire had been sent from Dodge City Kansas. From the date on it, it had arrived late last night.

Matt would not send a telegram, as she opened it her hands started to shake, this was from Doc.

She went back inside. Sheila was standing there and saw the sudden pallor on her friend's face.

"What is it Kitty."

Kitty's fingers trembled as she unfolded the pale green paper on which the message was written.

_Matt seriously wounded. Suggest you come at once. GA_

Her hand flew to her mouth. Doc would not send this unless... unless it was bad.

"I have to return to Dodge, Sheila. Matt has been hurt. Doc says it's serious. I must go to be with him."

"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?"

"I have to pack some clothes and be on the next train."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 13

Doc turns his attention to the big lawman. He picks up a wrist and checks his pulse. Faint, feeble, there is no safe way to operate right now even if he could.

He pours some water in a cup and takes it to his patient.

"Matt, come on wake up." A few slaps to the face and Dillon blinks his eyes.

"Come on try to drink this."

Matt feels the cup against his lips; he takes a mouthful and tries to swallow. A little goes down, but then another swallow causes him to cough and he falls back into the darkness.

Doc pulls a chair up to the exam table and sits there just watching the man who has been his friend for so many years. More than a friend – more like family if he was honest with himself. Kitty better get here soon. He watched the small beads of sweat gathering on Dillon's face, he didn't have to feel, he knew the man had started running a fever.

He must have dozed off for a while; the jangle of spurs woke him up.

"What is it Festus?"  
"Just got a telegram for ya, didn't know ya was asleeping."

"Ooh hand it here."

"What's it say?" He was impatiently hovering around the Doctor.

"Kitty left New York yesterday, she'll be here in four or five days." He stops and pulls on his ear. "I just hope she's in time."

"Just you don't say that Doc, you've pulled him through before, you gotta do it one more time." Festus is pleading with him.

Neither of them says anything for a while. The silence is broken when Newly comes up the stairs and opens the door. He doesn't have to ask how things are doing, the look on the two men's faces tells the whole story.

"The representative from the attorney generals office will be arriving by stage tomorrow. He's going to swear me in, what about the Marshal Doc? There was something about his resigning his badge when the man got here."

"I don't think he's going to be up to anything."

"Yeh I kinda figured that."

The night is a long one. Matt's condition continues to deteriorate. The fever is higher and Doc still hasn't been able to get much liquid into him.

He decides that if the man is still alive in the morning he has no choice but to attempt to extract that bullet.

Mr. Cogan from the attorney Generals Office arrives, as promised, on the early morning stage. Newly meets him and takes him to breakfast at Delmonico's. He tells him about Marshal Dillon. The man is sympathetic but practical.

"Well I can at least administer the oath and swear you in Mr. O'Brien. We'll go up to Doctor Adam's office and see if there is any change. My boss wanted me to talk with Marshal Dillon directly. He had an offer he wanted me to make him."

Doc is busy setting up his instruments when Newly and Mr. Cogan arrive at his office. The conversation is brief. Elliot Cogan is quick to see that there will be no discussion of anything with the Marshal, but he does ask the doctor to witness Newly taking the oath that he administers. Doc doesn't object, if truth be told he didn't want to attempt the surgery anyway but being honest with himself, he knew there was not much else to be done.

Left alone again, he removes the bandage he had applied the night before. For some reason there is no new bleeding, and very little sign of infection. If anything the Marshal looks a little better than he did last night. Now he has second thoughts about the surgery. Maybe he can wait, let him get a little stronger, make a little blood to replace what he lost.

"Matt," he tries to wake him once more. This time he gets a response.

"Matt, its Doc, that's right, look at me."

The tired eyes open slowly, "Doc," he groans.

"Welcome back, don't try to move. Here now, I want you to try to drink something." This time he managed a lot better.

"Thanks Doc."

His head falls back and his eyes close.  
"You sleep now, let's see how you do."

For Kitty the ride to Dodge seemed to take forever. She had no idea what was going on, or what had happened to Matt. She did not even know if he was still alive. Oh God let him still be alive.

The miles went by too slowly. She looked out the window but a mist of tears obscured her view. How unfair it all was, they were finally going to be together after all those years. He was going back to Dodge to hand in his badge, and now she had no idea what was going to happen. Doc's telegram sounded grim. She knew if Matt had been in any way conscious, he would not have let him send it. Suppose she was too late.

She lifted a lacy handkerchief and carefully dabbed at her eyes, trying to be discreet. She did not want anyone to notice her tears.

Once or twice there had been delays, they had stopped for hours at one station. She could not even remember where, but she remembered the frustration and helplessness she felt.

They were pulling in to Wichita now. That meant just about six hours to go. The memory of a few weeks ago came flooding back. The horror as she saw the man standing there with the gun in his hand, the sound of the shot being fired, the sharp pain, and then nothing. She had been looking forward to a whole months vacation with Matt. They were deciding what they would do. She knew that at the time he had realized he could not go on being Marshal much longer and had an idea that just maybe he was thinking of a place they could finally be together. That had been a big step for him. Apart from a few wild years of youth that had almost faded from memory, his whole life had been lived behind that badge. She had watched him, year in, year out, fight with his inner emotions just as much as he had fought the drovers, the hold-up men and all the other 'spoilers' as he called them. She knew that deep down that badge protected him as much as he protected Dodge. It gave him a reason to hang on to a life he felt secure with, a reason not to give up the extremes of excitement and solitude he thrived on. Married life to his mind would be the end of that and she had come to understand how much the idea scared him. Oh he wanted it all right, but he thought he would have to give up too much to get it. He loved her with all his being, she knew that too, but somehow deep inside him, as long as he could hang on to that other life he could not give it up. She had been told that so many times. How many other young girls had worked in the saloons in those early days. She remembered so many of their young faces. They were looking for husbands and didn't care who knew it. Ranchers, Cowboys, dealers, whoever they could find. One by one they disappeared from her life to take up their new ones. They had told her he was not the type to settle down, she was wasting her time. Even the occasional old flame of Matt's who had passed through Dodge had told her the same thing. She persisted however. That's why she had bought the Long Branch. He had a career that was so important to him and if she could not have the home and family she wanted, she would have the satisfaction of owning her own business. Sure once or twice she had tried to leave, maybe find what she sought with someone else, but she kept coming back, kept hoping.

Now just as he was trying to make that change, to admit to himself that he was no longer fast enough or physically strong enough to continue, it looked like fate had stepped in to stop him. She knew he had accepted the likelihood of someone gunning him down ever since she had known him, even, maybe, relished the thought of dying like that. It would almost give him a way of not dealing with the thought of life beyond the badge.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of the whistle and the jerks and clanks of the train as they pulled out towards Dodge. Six more hours now, she prayed to any god that might be listening to keep him alive, just one more time.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 14

Doc had spent another night sitting up with his patient. The man had had a few minutes of almost coherent consciousness before fever and delirium returned. He had been calling for Kitty, saying he needed her. When she didn't appear he was convinced some harm had befallen her. Finally exhaustion took care of the situation and he slept.

Adams had a problem. Dillon seemed to be hanging on, even with that bullet still inside him. At least it gave him a few days to build up a little strength. If he tried to remove it, he could easily damage a major blood vessel and then it would all be over very quickly. On the other hand if he left it there, it only had to move a fraction of an inch to do a lot of damage. He had read reports of people living with bullets in them, but not where this one was. This was a decision he did not want to make.

Newly had brought him some breakfast.

"How's the Marshal?" he asked, before seeing that that was a pointless question.

"You're the Marshal now Newly." Doc patted him on the back and accepted the food with an enthusiasm he didn't feel.

"Let me spell you for a while, Doc. Go get yourself some sleep. I'll watch him. And in case you didn't notice Mr. Cogan never did get an official resignation from Mr. Dillon, he never even took his badge – so technically he is still a Marshal."

Doc smiled, that is just as Matt would have wanted it. He had the removed the badge from the bloodied shirt that he had taken off of the Marshal when they got him back to Dodge. It still sat on the corner of the old roll top desk, right where he had left it.

Doc went into the back room and sat on the bed. He buried his face in his hands. He needed some help, a surgeon who would have a much better chance of extracting that bullet than he would. He remembered the last time he had tried that though. The disastrous ride to get to Denver. The situation had been much the same. A bullet he thought he could not safely remove. All the events of that train ride were still too clear in his mind, and even then he had finished up doing the surgery himself. This was different in some ways. His eyes and hands were a little older, in fact he knew he should retire but who would take over. He knew from reading the journals that the big university hospitals had better equipment and more modern tools to work with. If it were possible he would take him somewhere like that.

He lay down to think about it, but he was tired and sleep soon overtook him.

Finally the train pulled in to the depot. Kitty could hardly wait for the wheels to stop turning. She had loved every minute of her time in the big city, but somehow the dusty, dirty streets of Dodge had a deeper meaning. She saw a familiar face waiting with a buggy. Several of the men would come meet the train hoping to pick up a fare.

He recognized her and came running over, taking her bags and hurrying her to his buggy.

"Its good to see you back Miss Kitty. I guess you heard about the Marshal."  
"Yes Freddie, I did. Have you heard how he's doing?" She dreaded his answer.

"Last I heard he was real bad, but hanging on."  
Somehow the man delighted in telling the news.

"Just take me to Doc's office." She cut that conversation off. She was too tired, hungry and exhausted to deal with his attitude.

He carried her bags up the steps behind her. She turned and paid him for his trouble and he left. She dreaded opening the door, what would she find?

Quietly she turned the knob and entered. No one was there in the front room of the office. The operating come exam table that had been there forever, was empty. Her heart jumped and she held her breath. She walked quietly through and knocked gently on the door leading to the back bedroom.

As it opened she saw that familiar figure sitting there. Doc had his stethoscope around his neck and his spectacles on his face. She could not help it; she flung her arms around him. "Is he alright Doc?"

A few tears came before she had herself under control again.

"Just you sit down here Kitty." He stood up and pointed to the chair that he had just vacated.

"We have a problem I need to tell you about." He sat carefully on the edge of the bed, looking at her with those steel grey eyes.

He explained about the location of the bullet. Why he couldn't extract it. The possibility he'd been thinking about of taking Matt somewhere.

"He seems to have stabilized right now. He has occasional bouts of fever, but in between is fairly lucid. My fear is that the bullet will move and then it could kill him almost instantly. We need to keep him quiet and still till he is strong enough for surgery."

Kitty picks up the big calloused hand lying there on top of the old quilt. They had been apart only about six weeks but she had missed the feel of him so much. How could she ever have thought of crossing that big ocean and leaving him here?

Doc sees the love in her eyes, and quietly leaves the room.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he says quietly as he closes the door.

She smooths the greying hair from his forehead. She feels the slight fever and gets the cloth from the bowl on the table where Doc must have left it.

"I'm here Cowboy, you'd better wake up and talk to me."

It takes a while but the words eventually penetrate his clouded brain. At first just a flicker of an eyelid, then a slight squeeze of her hand."

"Kitty?"

He has trouble focusing, trying to convince himself that this is not another trick of his mind.

"You… you came?"

"Hush just rest, I'm here and I'm staying." She sees the small glass by the bedside and pours a little water from the pitcher. She supports his head and encourages him to drink a little then she goes back to holding his hand.

Just being close to him again brings comfort to her, even if he cannot respond right now, he recognizes her presence and that is enough.

She was almost asleep there by the time Doc knocked and entered.

"You look like you need some rest too Kitty."

"I'm fine Doc."

"I have an idea, can you stay with him while I go down to the telegraph office?"

"You couldn't chase me away," she smiled at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 15

Adams had a vague idea in his head. He needed to send a telegram to an old friend at the University hospital in Baltimore. He needed help and he didn't mind admitting it.

When he got back to the office he found Festus hanging around at the bottom of the stairs.

"How's he doin' Doc?"

"About the same, Kitty's up there with him." The two men walked in to the office. Festus was delighted to see her.

"Ol' Mathew'll get better for sure now you're here Miss Kitty."

"I hope you're right Festus."

"You look all tuckered out," he said to her. "Go get you a room at the Dodge House and maybe get the ol' Doc here to take you to supper. I'll bring your bags over later."

()()()()()

Doc and Kitty were eating.

"You know Doc, I ate some really fine food in New York, but I really missed all this." She points to the bowl of beef stew in front of her. "It is probably the worst thing I have eaten in a long time, but I am enjoying every bite."

They both laugh trying to find relief from the worries of the last few days. It helps.

"So Doc what is this plan you have?"

"I'm waiting on a telegram before I reply to that question."  
Her face became serious. "What are his chances Doc?"

"Please don't ask me that Kitty."

"Good as that?" she says.

He nodded.

"Let's get back, I want to be with him as much as possible."

Doc wanted to get back too; he had a letter to write.

She stops by the Dodge House to freshen up and change clothes. When she gets back to Doc's office he is preparing to change Matt's dressing. The Marshal senses her near him and opens his eyes, a smile flickers at this lips.

He didn't seem to remember that she was here earlier.

"You came." Slowly his hand makes its way towards her face. "I thought I was dreaming." His voice is slow and faint but he finds the strength to keep his eyes focused on her.

Doc pulls back the bedcovers to get to the dressing.

"I've got to change this, then I'll leave you two alone," he says.

The shoulder wound is healing well, not surprisingly the hole in his chest where the bullet entered is still inflamed and bleeding a little, but all things considered it looks pretty good.

"This is going to sting a bit Matt, just try to hold still for me."

Matt clenches his teeth and kitty feels his grip on her hand tighten as Doc cleans the wound. She sees the sweat break out on his face as a small groan escapes his control.

"I'm here Cowboy, just hold on a minute." She reaches for the damp cloth and wipes his face.

Finally Doc finishes and reties the bandage.

"All things considered it looks good," he answers her unasked question.

He packs up his instruments and leaves the room to give them some time alone. He is only too aware that they may not have a lot left.

()()()()()()()

Kitty sat beside him for a long time till he finally settled down again.

She watched as those blue eyes of his turned towards her.

"I missed you," he said simply.

She pulls her chair a little closer to the bed, and slides her hand to a place he can reach it. He accepts her invitation and gently maneuvers his fingers towards her.

"Come lie next to me."

"I can't Matt, Doc will kill us both." He smiles to himself thinking that that may happen anyway.

"Come on, lie this side. I'll tell you if it hurts me."  
She takes off her boots and gently places herself on the edge of the bed and eases onto the pillow beside him.

"A little closer," he begs, "I can't reach you from there."

She wriggles a little nearer, so scared of hurting him or driving that deadly bullet deeper.

He reaches his left arm to her shoulders.

"Stop it Matt, didn't Doc explain things to you."  
"But I need you, I've missed you, please."

She hated to deny him something – especially as she felt the same way – but Doc had painted too vivid a picture, even shown her a drawing in one of his anatomy books so she could understand how serious things were.

"No, if you don't stop that I am going to get up off this bed and get Doc to come sit with you."

His arm slowly retreats. That's good, she wasn't sure how long she could have refused him.

He was sleeping again now, his hand still held hers. Please let him live.

Doc found them there in the morning. Kitty felt embarrassed that he saw her lying there, but the physician made no comment. He took his stethoscope and checked his patient.

"He seems to be improving, I can't explain how but he is. Try and get him to eat some broth today. Let's see if we can get him strong enough to travel."

"Doc?"

"Just a crazy idea, but go along with me for now."

It was two days before Doc got a reply to his telegram. There was indeed a very proficient chest surgeon at the university hospital in Baltimore. The notes he had sent by mail would be passed on to him as soon as they arrived.

Now he just had to get Dillon well enough to travel.

Kitty had managed to get her cowboy to take some of the broth he hated.

"C'mon Matt if you eat this, Doc may let you have some real food."

He was now propped up on a few pillows and feeling pretty good except for the persistent pain in the right side of his chest.

"When is he going to let me get up out of this bed?"

"Matt you know he sat in this very chair just yesterday and explained things to you. You can't be moving around, it is too dangerous."

Adams was pleased that Matt seemed to be getting stronger, but it was getting more difficult to keep him quiet. He was waiting for a reply from Baltimore. Hopefully the surgeon, after he had read the notes Doc had sent, would agree to attempt the necessary surgery. It really was his friend's only chance.

It was several more days before the telegram arrived. It was from a Doctor Mortimer Rowland.

_Believe attempt at removal of bullet from your patient worthwhile. Bring him at your earliest convenience._

Doc had hoped the man might offer to come to Dodge, but understood that he would feel more comfortable performing the delicate operation with the equipment and staff at the university. Now he just had to get Dillon there. Obviously it would have to be by train. He went along to the Depot and explained to the clerk what he needed. Young Henry had not been in Dodge long but said he would look at the train schedules and figure out the best way for Doc to get his patient to Baltimore.

Next he had to convince Matt and Kitty to go along with his plan. It was risky but he knew it was the only hope.

It was late that afternoon that Doc entered the back room of his office. Matt was lying propped up on several pillows and Kitty was feeding him some of the antelope stew that had been the 'special' at Delmonico's. She had cut it all up small and mushed it together so it was more like thick soup.

They both looked up at him.

"You're early," Matt said. He had come to dread the doctors evening visits because that was when he came to change the dressing binding his chest. He was actually enjoying the food Kitty had brought, but knew he wouldn't want it once Doc had finished with him.

"Oh no don't get up Kitty," she was preparing to leave her chair so that Doc could get to his patient. Adams drags the remaining chair in the room to the other side of the bed. "You just keep feeding him Kitty, he can eat and listen." He sits beside the bed and looks at both their expectant faces.

"I want you both to hear me out before you say anything. I have already explained to you what a delicate situation this is and how there is no way I can safely extract that bullet. The risks are just too high. For the same reason we can't just leave it in there. I have been in touch with a Doctor Mortimer Rowland at the medical school of the university there in Baltimore. He specializes in chest surgery. I have sent him details and diagrams of where the bullet is lodged and he believes he can safely remove it. The bad part is he wants to do it there where he has modern equipment and his own staff. That means we are going to have to take a train. I know what you are thinking," he raises his hands to quell the objections he can see coming from both of them.

"I still remember that journey to Denver too, but this is the only way to go about this. I have had that young man at the train depot working on a route where there will be the least number of train changes and where we can have a sleeper most of the way. It is the best thing we can do under the circumstances."

He looks at them both, "Now you two think about that and I will be back later to change that dressing."

Kitty finished feeding Matt his supper and settled him to rest for a while.

There was no discussion, they both understood that this was the only option. She went through to the outer office to find Doc at his desk.

"I guess it's the only way Doc, let's do it."

To get the easiest schedule it would be three days before they would leave.

Kitty took the time to pack bags for both her and Matt, thinking that neither of them would return to Dodge. Of course Matt had never owned a lot of clothes. She found his "courting jacket," trail coat and a few shirts and pants and of course his tan vest. There was his shaving gear and a few other things. Then there was his gun belt and that colt pistol. She looked at it and felt the well-worn leather softened by time and frequent cleaning with leather soap. The colt was special to him, she knew that, she unloaded it and placed it back in the holster. Everything fitted easily into the small carpetbag he owned.

Kitty had picked out clothes for Matt to wear on the train, just a clean shirt and pants would take care of that. She insisted on shaving and bathing him before they left so he could look respectable.

Now it was time to leave.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 16

Somehow they had made everything work and were on the on the east bound train. Kitty had made sure they had the best accommodation available. Fortunately she still had some money in an account in the Dodge bank, so they had a private first class compartment to themselves.

Doctor Chapman had agreed to send a young protégé of his to Dodge and assured Adams he was a very capable young man who would take good care of things till he got back.

The compartment was small but comfortable. There was a pull-down cot along one side and upholstered seats along the other. Beneath the window between them was a small table with a chair.

Doc had kept a constant watch over his patient, checking his pulse at frequent intervals. Kitty could tell he was worried and knew he would not rest until he could turn his responsibilities over to this Dr. Mortimer Rowland.

The trip was surprisingly easy. That is until the last twenty miles or so. Matt had had a fit of coughing, followed by a lot of pain in his chest. Adams was afraid that the bullet had moved and done some more damage. He got his stethoscope out and listened intently for what seemed an age to Kitty.

"Well?" she asks him when he finally lifts his head up.

"I'm not sure, go ask the conductor how much longer till we get to Baltimore."

Meantime he gets out his pocket watch and checks the man's heart rate,

a little faster, but still quite strong. Kitty came back and told him they should arrive in about thirty minutes.

"Matt," he gets close to the Marshal, I want you to lie very still. If the pain gets bad let me know and I will give you something. We'll be there real soon."

"It feels like I can't breathe, what's happening?"

"You just lie still there. I think that bullet just moved a little."  
"Stay here, Doc."

"I'm right here." He grasps his friend's hand and looks at Kitty, telling her to come closer.

"We're all here Matt, just hang on a little longer." She leans over and takes his hand from Doc.

He mouths something, she thinks it is 'I love you', and then his eyes close.

Kitty experiences a moment of panic, but Doc is there listening to Matt's chest.

"It's all right, he's still hanging on."

Those last few miles of the journey seemed longer than all the rest put together. Finally they pulled into the terminus to find that Dr. Rowland had sent an ambulance to meet the train. The conductor held back the other passengers on the car until two men carrying a stretcher could come aboard and collect the Marshal.

The Surgeon was waiting for them as they entered the building and after brief introductions and Doc's description of what had happened, he decided there was no time to waste.

They stopped by a small very bare room with all white walls, where he examined his new patient. He was very calm and took his time trying to evaluate the situation. He talked to Doc for a few minutes and then gave orders to his assistant.

Several nurses appeared and efficiently got Matt ready for surgery. They removed most of his clothing and laid it on a chair. Kitty held his hand until the last possible minute.

"I'll be waiting right here my love. It's going to be alright." She was not sure if he heard her.

Rowland was a man who had control of the situation around him; he was of average height, about forty five years of age or so, clean-shaven with straight brown hair and piercing eyes. He had removed his jacket and tie before he had examined Dillon and now stood before the two people from Dodge in his shirtsleeves. His manner was relaxed but confident.

"We do everything we can to keep the operating areas sterile, so I can't let you come in there. By limiting access to the operating suite we have greatly reduced post-operative infection rates. I try to keep the number of people to five or less when I am operating. We have a doctor who specializes in delivering anesthesia, and I have one assistant at surgery. There is also one nurse standing by in case we need anything extra during the procedure, and of course I always have one student with me. By keeping the number of people down, and using other appropriate measures we have improved survival rates considerably. Now I need to go and take care of your friend. As soon as I know how things are going I will send someone out to talk to you." He led them from the room and showed them to a small area outside the doors through which his assistants had just taken the Marshal.

"You can wait here if you like, it may be an hour or more before I know anything for sure."

It sounded as if he had given this speech a hundred times before; even so, his manner was sincere.

Kitty collected the Marshal's clothes and managed to fit them into the valise she was carrying.

"Doc?" she questioned looking at him with pleading eyes.

"He knows what he's doing Kitty, I have read several papers he has written and he is a very highly regarded surgeon. Now you sit here and I will go see if I can find us some coffee.

The time drags and Kitty picks up a discarded newspaper to browse. She reads all the headlines, and then gets to a section advertising properties for sale. There is a piece of farmland just outside Louisville KY, a 25 acre spread with a house and a barn. The property has a stream running through it and some fenced pastures. There is a small picture, but it is hard to make out much detail. It looks remarkably like the view she and Matt had seen that day when they had taken a buggy ride. The more she looked and read the advertisement, the more she was convinced. Looking more closely at the paper she sees that there is an agent for the sale listed with a Baltimore address. If Matt makes it through surgery she will pay the man a visit.

She looks over at Doc who has been pacing the floor on and off. She knows he is concerned about whether he did the right thing by bringing his friend all this way.

"Settle down Doc, you are making me nervous."  
"Hmm, what's that?"

"I know what you're thinking and I also know that you did everything you could. Before you blame yourself too much, lets wait and see how things go. Maybe we'll hear something soon."

He gets out his pocket watch, "It's been over two hours," he observes.

"I know. I'm worried too. I can't bear to think about it. Waiting is the worst ordeal."

She goes over to him and takes his arm.

"Let's go walk a little way together."

There is a long hall way leading from the waiting area and arm in arm they try to console each other as they walk it's length.

"You are a strong woman, Kitty. I don't know how you have survived all Matt's injuries and comings and goings over the years. I know it has been hard on you. I had been hoping that finally both of you would be able to find some happiness together somewhere. Now that Matt finally came to his senses and realized he could not wear that badge for ever…."

His words were interrupted when the door from the operating suite opened and a young man appeared. He was maybe twenty or twenty five years of age, not too tall but he had a thatch of blond hair.

"Excuse me sir, are you Doctor Adams?"  
"Yes that's right."

"Ma'am," he said acknowledging Kitty. "Dr. Rowland asked me to come and talk to you. I am one of his students, Paul Barber."  
He reached out and shook hands with them both.

"Do you mind if we all sit down," he indicated the chairs. "Dr. Rowland keeps me busy and I have been standing for many hours."  
Kitty wanted him to get on and tell them what was happening.

"I think I should tell you first of all that things are going well considering what we found. He said to tell you, Doctor Adams that your assessment was very accurate. The bullet had moved somewhat from the original location you described and there had been some bleeding…"

Kitty lost the thread of the conversation as he started talking in medical terms she did not understand. Doc was following carefully, asking questions, and would doubtless explain everything to her later.

She came back to the young man's words when she heard things she could understand once more.

"Dr. Rowland will probably be another hour finishing up and then his assistant and I will close for him. He'll be out to talk to you then.

Is that all clear?"

"Yes thank you, Sir, very clear."

The blond thatch disappears back through the door he came from.

"Well what did all that mean Doc?"

"Matt seems to be doing well at present. The bullet had moved some and had punctured a blood vessel. That in turn had caused some internal bleeding. They had to break a couple of ribs to get at everything – but bones heal. All in all we were very lucky. He said there was no way I could have done that surgery without all the special equipment they have here, which makes me feel better."

"You did a fine job of keeping him alive Doc. Thank you." She reaches over and kisses his cheek.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**The Thoroughbreds**

Chapter 17 

They had been at the hospital for almost a week now. Kitty had managed to convince Doc she needed to leave for a while. Matt was still barely conscious for more than an hour or so a day so she figured now would be a good time to leave. She had got a cab to take her to the address she found in the newspaper. When she got to the agents office the man showed her several other pictures of the horse farm that was for sale. She was even more certain it was the right one. The agent could handle everything from right there in Baltimore. Kitty hated to buy the place without seeing it first. It would take about five days to do the round trip. Matt was still pretty heavily sedated and she talked to Doc, telling him she had an important business deal and could he keep Matt from worrying about her for a few days.

He looked carefully at her.

"Just what are you planning young lady?"  
"I really can't tell you in case it doesn't work out. But it is something that will make Matt happy.

()()()()()()

Kitty was a good judge of men and felt good about travelling to Louisville with the agent to look at the farm. She explained to him that her husband was sick, but had seen the place earlier and thought it would suit his needs. She was anxious to see the place for herself. As they drove the buggy over the same road she and Matt had taken several months before she was even more convinced that this was the thing to do.

The farmhouse itself was in need of a little repair, but inside had a beautiful hearth and fireplace. The kitchen even had a pump over the sink so you did not have to go out to the well to get water for cooking.

The barn was in pretty good shape too. The elderly couple that owned the place were looking to retire and move into town. The wife had become ill so they wanted to sell to move closer to town. They would even be willing to leave four of their horses.

It all looked perfect for what she wanted. An agreement was reached and the papers and deed would be drawn up. She had money in the New York bank from the sale of the Long Branch. It would be enough for the property and leave some over for repairs and living for a year or so till they could get a good breeding stock going.

The agent was an obliging man and she asked him to stop by the telegraph office in Louisville, and there she wrote out two wires to send. In one month from today the farm would belong to Matt and her.

It was almost six weeks before Dr. Rowland felt that Matt was well enough to leave the hospital. Kitty arranged for them all to go to Louisville, telling Matt she knew he would be happier away from the big city. Doc agreed to stay with them for a while longer, just so he could keep an eye on Matt.

The town was feeling the first chill of winter when they arrived. Kitty had found a nice hotel, and told the two men she had something to take care of for the day and they would have to entertain themselves. Neither of them knew what she was up to, but thought she wanted to go shopping.

Two days later she had a wagon brought to the hotel and told them they were going to ride out and see some of the fall colors she had heard about. Matt wanted to drive the team, but Doc said no and took the lines himself. Kitty and Matt sat side by side on the back seat and enjoyed just being together. He still felt very weak and did not object when she produced a colorful quilt and wrapped around both of them.

Finally they came to the small rise overlooking the valley that Matt and her had seen before. There were four horses grazing in the lush pasture and the little house still had a tail of smoke rising from the chimney.

"That is a beautiful sight," Doc commented. "Look there is even a creek over yonder – I bet the fishing would be good."  
"Drive on down and lets take a look." Kitty could barely contain her excitement.

She had him pull the wagon up by the front of the house.

"What are you planning Kitty?"

"I thought we would go inside and take a look."

"But we don't know the people that live here."  
"On the contrary Cowboy, I know them very well." She took his arm and led him to the front door.

"Go on open it."

He did as he was told. At first he did not understand. There was a beautiful fireplace with a fire lit and blazing. As he looked around he recognized the settee. He was about to say something about it being just like the one Kitty had in her rooms at the Long Branch. As his eyes travelled around the room, he saw other pieces of furniture he recognized, and that picture of them both she had insisted on having made many years ago.

She led him to the bedroom and there was the big bed they had spent so many blissful nights in. He still looked bewildered.

"Welcome home Matt."

"You mean this is ours? How did you do all this? And the horses out there..?"  
She raised a finger and put it to his lips. All Thoroughbreds, Cowboy, and all good racing stock – think you can handle them?"

He is lost for words.

"C'mon Matt, let's go look at the barn."

Matt pushed the big barn door open and the first thing he saw was his saddle set on top of one of the stall rails. He goes over to look at it, not believing his eyes, but as he touches the familiar, well-worn leather he knows it is real. Then turning back towards her his eye catches a movement in one of the stalls at the rear of the barn. Going closer he sees the buckskin happily grazing on a pile of hay. He walks over to the animal and pats his neck, not knowing what to say. "How on earth did you get here old feller?"

In answer a familiar figure appears from the shadows behind him.

"Glad you remember him Mathew, it took me almost two full weeks to get him here."

"Festus, what in tarnation are you doing here?"

"Wahl Miss kitty told me the fishin' was awful good and I needed to come give it a try. She said Doc was here so I figured I could teach him a thing or two about how to use a fishin' pole."

Doc and Festus took off into one of their arguments. Matt took Kitty's arm and led her back to the house.

"I don't know how you did all this, honey, but it is the best surprise I have ever had. How did you organize all this?"

"It took a little effort, but it gave me something to do instead of worrying about you for weeks on end. It's going to mean a lot of work but Festus has agreed to stay around for a while and help us till you get your strength back. I'm hoping we can get Doc to come stay with us too. There's plenty of room."

"Kitty I know you're not a farm girl, how are you going to be happy here?"  
"Louisville is a growing town. There are some good shops, concerts, plays and all, and it's not that far away. I think it's going to work for both of us." She goes over to a small wooden box on the mantle and reaches inside. "Here Matt, in case you get restless you can always try this on for size."

Matt feels the cold metal pushed into his hand. The familiar feel of a badge he had worn for so many years. He looks closely at its worn, smooth surface and hands it back to her.

"I don't think I am going to need it again."

He takes her in his arms and places a warm urgent kiss on her lips, then leads her off to the bedroom and gently closes the door.

The familiar bed welcomes them like an old friend as he takes her hand and leads her towards it.

The End


End file.
